It's a Ruse
by Pixel-punkette82
Summary: Kolina was supposed to have a girls' night out with her best friend, the famous Courier Number Six, but stupid Benny takes her all for himself again. Now she decides to kill some time at the Tops


Pre A/N: If you don't want to read the whole A/N, please read the warning section so you know what is going to be in the story.

A/N: I wrote this story for a prompt on Falloutkinkmeme. It' goes by the same name as this story of you ever want to look it up, and i

I'm having trouble trying to load up the link to share with you guys. So I have to explain. Basically the OP wanted one night stand between any character (expect Vulpes) at the Tops. So I decided to use not the courier, but an OC that I made to be a companion to the courier. Though, come to think about it, I think I didn't realize they mention the Tops. So it was really an accident that it took place there. Anyways, I wrote it early in the AM without sleep so I completely slipped up with **a lot** of the spelling and grammar, and I've been meaning to revise it and put it up here, because I actually liked how it turned out. So since it's been maybe 2-3 years, I thought now was a better time than ever! Like I said this is heavy revised from the original, but it still follows the same plot, and, because I kind of liked how it was broken up, I'm going to separate it with the lines because it seems to short to make it into chapters.

TL;DR version Here's a revised version of a story I did. Hope you enjoy!

Warning: This story contents sexual content, which includes but not limited to light bondage, oral, spanking, etc, etc. and a little bit of alcohol.

(I know I don't have to really have to be too worried about some of you guys, but hey, I'm just covering my bases.)

* * *

Kolina fixed her makeup in front of the vanity. She **was** supposed to go out with her best friend Mariabel. Though others would know her more as the one and only Courier Number Six. It was going to be their girls' night out. They both were occupied with their own businesses. So their schedules never meet exactly right. It was always when one was available the other wasn't, and so on and so forth, until finally they found a day.

They had planned it a few days in advance, both girl more excited that they probably should have been, but neither really caring. It was all fine and dandy, right until the day off their outing. Mariabel told Kolina that Benny had urgent business with her, and that she couldn't let this linger. Kolina, tight-lipped and unwillingly, accepted her apology, and watch the other girl hurriedly walk away to see Benny, leaving a promise that they would try again another time. As much as she was mad at her for leaving and as much as she was equal mad at Benny for hogging so much of her time, she did understand they both had a job to do, and she could, at least, take solace in the fact that Benny wouldn't touch her. Even though it was obvious to almost everyone that he wanted nothing to do more than to ravish Mariabel, the poor fool couldn't bring himself to. A while back, he confessed to Kolina, after a night of hard drinking, that as much as he want her, his guilt stop him from ever touching her. By this time, she already knew what happened on that hill, and was the only one too, and as much as she wanted to hate Benny for it, heck, as much as she should hate Benny for it, she couldn't. She understood why he did it, and, now even, she could see how hard he worked to make it up to Mariabel. At the very least, Kolina trusted him with her, and that made it easier for her to breathe.

After a few more minutes, she stood up to get a better look of herself. At times, Kolina wished she was as curvy as Mariabel. She was the eldest between the two, at 24, but, with her height and looks, she looked like she was teenager, especially when next to Mariabel, who looked like a twenty-something pin-up vixen. Although, at times like this, she was glad she could get away with wearing the extremely low cut backless white dress she was wearing without making her look like a high-priced prostitute from Gomorrah. She looked at herself and smiled, thinking to herself that she almost looked her age.

Kolina thought to herself that if she was already dressed up, she might as well have fun, and it's been a while since she last tried to look sexy. She grabbed her clutch excitedly, and went downstair to tell a surprised Cass that she was leaving and to tell Mariabel when she got back.

"Where are you off to with that get up? It's too late for kids to be going out playing dress up." Cass chuckled.

Kolina turned to her and sighed, Cass liked teasing her on her complex with her age and looks, "Well, I was supposed to go out with Mariabel for dinner -"

"She had to help Benny." Cass cut in curtly. It wasn't a question. It wasn't supposed to because she already knew the answer. "Kolina, you don't have to worry about her. You don't have to parent her." She said reassuringly.

Kolina had to look away. She didn't want to be overbearing, but she still sometimes couldn't help but be get protective of her, even when she was with Benny. She sacrificed a lot for them to escape and sacrificed even more to find her. She didn't like the risk of losing her.

"Kid, don't look sad, okay? Do you want me to go with you?" Cass looked at her with a hint of concern.

She shook her head and weakly smiled, "No, it's fine. I need some time alone for once to relax."

The redhead frowned, unconvinced, but went along"Well...okay. Just be safe. You never been out there by yourself."

She waved bye at Cass, "And you say I act like an overprotective parent."

* * *

She made her way into the entrance of the Tops. Since she's been there plenty of times before, she was surprised to see that Jack, one of the greeters stopped her. Jack was a cute boy, she would note, a boy because he was a year or two younger that her, but cute, regardless, with his dark brown eyes and his chocolate colored hair.

"Woah woah, baby. Not so fast. We're gonna need you to hand over any weapons you might be carrying." He said in his usual business-like voice, but there was a slight bit of flirtation in it.

Kolina chuckled, "Baby? Jack, honey, I know you have to keep up an image, but, since when have you had to act so professional around me? Did one of the higherups ring your hide for slacking off again?"

He stood there front second utterly confused, until it hit him like a charging Deathclaw. "Wait. Kolina?"

"The one and only." She grinned at him. "Jack, I know you're a little absent minded sometimes, but don't tell me you forget about me."

"N-no. It's just you look...um...different." He muttered as he looked away, a bit embarrassed, as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

She frowned at him. "Why are saying it like it's a bad thing?" She wrapped her arms around herself. "Cass was right, wasn't she? I do look like a child playing dress up." She had to admit she hadn't dolled up in a long time. She was good at it, but she might have lost her touch.

Jack chuckled, "Babe, in all honestly, you don't look like you're playing dress up. Let alone a kid."

She looked at him, and smirked. Bingo. _I guess I' m not losing anything._ Kolina thought to herself. She liked this turn of events. She leaned on the counter, which she can finally do with heels. She could tell that he was interested in her, and she wanted to see how far she could take it.

Kolina looked back at Jack with sleepy bedroom eyes. "Really now, Jack? Wasn't it just yesterday that you were teasing me on how much I looked like a kid?"

"Pussycat, if I had seen you dressed like that sooner, I would tease you in a whole different way." She thought his jaw would break with how big his smile was.

She only wanted to tease him, but, Good God, can this boy work the charm. Maybe she should take this a little more further…

Before she could say anything else, Kolina noticed something was off. "Hey, where's Swank?"

"Aw, is that why you got all pretty?" Jack leaned in the table and rested his chin on his hand. He sounded a little too chirper , but she could tell he was a little jealous.

"No," she laughed, "It's just weird he's usually always her, and I just wanted to see his reaction. If yours is like that, imagine his."

"Now that's something I'd pay to see!" he laughed back wholeheartedly, sounding not as hurt anymore.

"Jack! Stop slacking off right now when we're busy." One of the other greeters yelled.

Kolina cover her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Oops. Sorry, Jack."

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it, Kolina. What are you going to be doing?"

"Oh, I'm just going gambling, then I'm off to the Aces to catch some shows and talk to Torini."

"Okay, doll. Oh," He leaned in to whisper "and be careful. Some Omertas came in earlier, and you know how sketchy they are."

"No worries. I can take care of myself" She began to turn when she remembered. "Oh before I forget," She grabbed his tie and lightly tugged him close so her lips were to his ear. "Maybe, when you're done with work you could show me the **other** way you would tease me."

She giggled when she saw his ears turn red. _This looks like it will be an interesting night,_ she thought to herself, as she walked to the casino floor.

* * *

After an hour or so later, she was tired of gambling and cashed in her chips to go spend her money on some booze at the theatre.

Kolina hadn't seen Swank at all yet. She was, needless to say, a little disappointed. She liked him for a while, but she could never get anywhere with him because he only saw her as a flower or something. He thought she was fragile. So he protected her in a way, but would never do anything to her, because, according to Mariabel, he couldn't imagine her wanting to do something like that. Funny how he probably thought she was still a virgin. She thought, maybe, if she just gave him incentive, he might go for it, but he was nowhere around. Maybe he was with some guests, playing host. Maybe there were a few girls. She bubbled with jealousy.

She just wanted so bad to run her fingers though his hair as she bounce on top of him, hearing his grunts mixed in with her moans. She wanted to scream his name over and over as he pushed her over the edge.

She shook herself out of her daydream. It was a good thing she was meeting Jack later, or else she would maybe get too made her way to the bar and started to drink. A few men came up to her and offered her a drink. She kindly declined, knowing what they wanted. She didn't them when she had Jack around. So she drank some more, keeping her eyes out for the Omertas.

She had seen a few eye her, but nothing else. It was the first time she seen them, but she could that that was them. If any of them touch her...

Kolina started to feel tipsy. That was strange. She was a heavy drinker and she only a few glasses of scotch, maybe she had more than she realized, she wasn't really paying much attention.

She finally decided to stop and go see if Jack was off. Kolina had no problem getting out of the theater. It wasn't until she passed through the doors that she could hold her balance anymore. Again, strange, considering that she never stumbled when she was drunk. _Damn, I'm going to have to see what that bartender put in my drinks, and scream at him for it._ She was too distracted in her own mind to realized there was someone in front of her, until she fell into his arms.

She looked up, and saw a semi-familiar man. From where she was looking, he looked like Jack. Same dark hair and eyes, but something was off. He seemed a little older.

"Jack?" She said. He grinned at her.

With a mixture of alcohol and pent up sexual aggression getting the better of her, she didn't really bother twice to think if this was really Jack. With what she's been though, she needed release. Now.

So she wrapped her hand around his tie and roughly pulled Jack close. "Jack, get a room and fuck me."

* * *

Within minutes, they were in the presidential suite. God knows, how he got this room, but she wasn't complaining. She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. He pushed her against the wall and lifted her up with ease. Kolina wrapped her slender legs around him as he pushed the fabric aside and gripped her breast hard. She arched her back and gasped.

"What, baby? Don't like it rough?" Jack said biting the skin on the neck.

She moaned. "Jack, I'm not a fucking delicate flower. Fuck me hard. Make me scream." Kolina said breathlessly.

"With pleasure." His tone sent a shiver down her spine. She started to grind her hips into his. His mouth made it down to her breast. He bit and sucked on her nipples so hard she jumped a little.

She liked it rough, and she was worried that Jack wasn't going to deliver that, but that worry faded away as he pushed her towards the pool table.

"Get on the table." He ordered. Kolina noticed his voice sounded lower, but she brushed it side, thinking it was probably because of **other** things.

She smirked holding her ground. She wanted to test how far she, or he, could go. When she didn't respond, he loosened his tie and grabbed her the waist, shoving her on the table. Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled it over her head. Then started to tie them together as he bit and lick her chest. She struggled a little, but the sensation between her legs was getting too much. When he was done, he slid one hand back to her chest and the other down to her legs.

He slipped his hand under her dress and rested it on her crotch. She spread her legs more and he moved his finger along her slit.

"You're really wet. Soaked right though your panties."

She could only let out a sigh. "That's because I've been a bad girl. Please, punish me, sir." She looked at him, hoping she didn't go too far.

He lean in close and whispered "I like the sound of that."

He pulled her off the table and on to her knees. Kolina unclipped the back of her dress letting the top fall off and hang on her hips as he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. It was hard and thick, she was aching for it to be in her. Jack grabbed a fistful of her dark brown hair, and pulled her close to it.

"Suck on it, and don't think of touch that pussy of yours."

She shivered again. She liked this side of Jack. She liked him being so dominant.

She licked the whole length of the shaft, coating it with her saliva. Then used her hands to jerk him off as she suck on his balls.

He growled, gripping her hair tighter. "You're real good, girlie. How many times have you done this?"

She hummed against his dick and said, "I had a little bit of practice." Looking back at him with a little mischievous glint in her eyes.

She started to take him into her mouth. She heard him groan as she tried to take all of him in. She started to bobbed her head up and down on him, using her hands again. She would glance up to catch him looking at her. Every time he would do, she'd suck harder, making him toss his head back.

She slid her hands down to her panties, after a while. It wasn't fair that he got all the fun while she was dying over here. Kolina thought he wouldn't have noticed, but she guess he did.

She didn't know when he realized that she let go, but she found herself on her stomach, ass in the air, and on the pool table, not too long after she defied him.

Jack ripped her panties off her. He raked his nails on her thigh. "What did I tell you?"

She gasped and groaned, thinking that he might of broken skin. "You're such a small gal, how'd you something like this?" He said rubbing her ass. That was one thing that remotely was mature looking about her, wide hips and a round ass.

"What you don't like it?" She tried to look at him, but he still had a death grip on her hair. As she struggled to move she felt Jack lift his hand. Kolina bounced up as his hand came back down with force.

"Why wouldn't I like it?" He lifted his again and smacked her again, make her yelp loud. "It makes it harder for me to miss. Now," he leaned on her and whispered.

"Beg. For. Forgiveness." He gave her a hard smack for each word.

"P-please forgive me." Her voice started to get hoarse.

"I can't hear you." Jack said flatly, giving her another slap.

"Please forgive me, sir!" Kolina screamed with all she could.

She gasped as she could fell Jack take his cock to the entrance of her sex. He rubbed his tip on her, barely entering her. She thought she was going to go crazy.

"Please, stop teasing me." Kolina whimpered.

"Then tell me what you want." Jack pushed in a little more into her.

She squirmed under him. She tried to get more of him inside, but he had his hand tight on her waist.

"Please! Please, fuck me, sir! I can't take it anymore!"

He kissed her shoulder, whispering into her, "That's what I wanted to hear."

With no formalities or caution, he thrusted into her with one push. Kolina screamed at the sudden entry. He didn't give time for her, or him, to get used to the new sensation.

He would withdraw and slam back with so much force, Kolina's vision would blur every time she jolted up from the impact.

"Jack! Harder. Rougher, please." She screamed when she felt his grabbed her waist.

Jack let go of her hair, letting her once-tied-up brown locks fall messly on her shoulders, and slided his hand around her neck, making her tighten more around his cock. She had to grab it as she felt his grip get tighter.

She moaned louder making him fuck her faster.

Kolina moaned and scream a slur of "Yes. Jack. Right there. Oh fuck." while Jack grunted behind her.

A jolt went up and down her spine. Kolina knew she was going to come soon. Her breath was shaky and she could barely hold herself up.

"More, Jack, please. I'm going to come. Oh god. I'm gonna come!" She yelled.

Just then he hit the right spot that sent her over the edge. She screamed his name as she rode the wave of her orgasm. She squeezed him, coaxing him to spill his seed inside her, but he slowed down as his breath got rigid.

Then Jack pulled out of her, and she whimpered at the unwelcomed emptiness between her legs. He lifted her up to his chest.

"Oh no, no. Don't think you're done, girlie. We still got the whole night." He pulled her to the bedroom. "When I'm done I'm going to make sure you and that body of yours never forgets me."

* * *

Kolina woke up the next morning with a massive headache and an empty bed. Alittle sad, she thought he would at least stay to greet her a good morning, but he has a job to do like anyone else.

She wrapped the sheet around her and made a call to the front desk to see if he's there. She wanted to thank him for last night. She just wanted a release but that was something else. She could barely move from how tired she was. Not that she was complaining, but she's going have to wear more clothes with all the bruises and bite mark on her.

"Front desk?" It was Jack's voice.

"Hey, honey. It's me." She purred

"Kolina!? Christ! I was worried about you!" He was practically yelling at the phone.

She paused for a second.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, confused.

"Last night, I was trying to find you when Tommy told me that you went out the Ace." Jack explained.

Kolina gasped, and hung up the phone. She raided the cabinets for clothes to wear, just find a large men's button up, and raced to the front desk. There she was met with a very concerned looking Jack talking to Swank.

"Kolina!" Jack yelled when she saw her.

"Woah, doll. You looked a little too worst to wear." Swank came up behind Jack.

"I... had a long night." Kolina said, trying not to look him in the eyes. She felt too embarrassed. She turned to Jack.

"Where were you, Kolina?" Jack walked closer to her,

She furrowed her brows. "I was with you. We spent the whole night...um together." That statement earned a sideways look from Swank.

"No , you weren't." Jack shook his head, nervously laughing. "I was trying to find you. Babe, you don't just leave a man in that state. I know you're still mad about me teasing you, but, come on, that's some cruel and unusual punishment."

Kolina looked at him like he had a second head, "I wasn't with you?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Then who was I with all last night?" Kolina was getting confused.

"Oh no. Please don't tell me you with a stranger the whole night." Jack gasped when he realized what was happening.

"Doll, are you okay?" Swank put his hand on her shoulder.

She covered her mouth. She was worried. She could treat it like any one night stand and brush it aside, but what made her mad that the man knew she thought he was someone else and used it to his advantage. Then lefted her high and dry.

She came to from her thought to see the two men in front of her stiffen.

"Nero, what are you doing back? Don't you have some whores to manage?" Swank sneered.

She heard a chuckled from behind her. She froze. Why did she recognized that voice? She was too afraid to turn around and find out.

"Oh ow. What's with the third degree? I haven't anything wrong. Beside, what kind of man would I be for standing a women up after she gave you such a wonderful night."

Suddenly Kolina felt an arm wrapped around her waist, and she dared to look up. What she saw was a man that did appear like Jack, but he looked so much more dangerous.

"Kolina, what is he talking about?" She could see Swank squeeze his hand until his knuckles turn white.

"It's between me and girlie over here." He laughed at Swank. As Kolina could only gape back at him in utter shock. "All I can tell you is this pussycat sparked my interests, and I don't think I'm done with her yet." She shivered as she felt him slid his hand to her ass as he said that.

Swank must have noticed it because he pulled her to him.

"Don't touch her." He growled.

Jack held his shoulder. "Swank, calm down. Not here."

She stood there in his arms wondering how she got into this mess. All she wanted was a release. How did it turn out like this?

"Oh, hostile, are we?" Nero laughed again. "Girlie, you think he can hide you from me? He's just minor league, and me, baby? I get what I want."

Kolina silently cursed her libido.


End file.
